un regalo olvidado
by diaspora 66
Summary: un objeto acumulando polvo en el armario que por mas que intento deshacerce de el no pudo hasta que este solo encontró el camino a su dueño


_**bueno esto es con motivo del cumple de takano-san, espero que quedara bien ^^. lean .**_

_**musica:**_

_** watch?v=daqfr6DJsGc**_

_** watch?v=5xyUSJ33mEs**_

_**Un regalo olvidado**_

Una helada mañana se desenvolvía, el acababa de abrir los ojos, miro con desde su apartamento y dio por echo que era un desastre; libros por doquier, manuscritos, ropa, restos de comida y de mas…entonces volteo algo fastidiado a ver el calendario y un sonrojo le abordo las mejillas…

Ah, era de nueva cuenta esa maldita fecha en el calendario, podría haber fingido un resfriado y quedarse en cama para evitar el seguro calvario de ese día pero, su verdugo vivía justo a lado…

Pensó en salir huyendo a algún lado, tal vez a casa de sus padres o simplemente a algún hotel donde la pudiese pasar tranquilo pero, antes de siquiera poner en marchar alguno de esos planes de escape tipo maga llego el ultimátum a su móvil…

_**onodera, si te atreves a salir huyendo te quedaras hasta la madrugada discutiendo con los encargados de la imprenta.**_

Con un tic en el ojo dejo de lado su plan de huida, se levanto ingreso al baño y después de hacer el típico ritual de aseo matinal se acercó a su armario a buscar que ponerse, de inmediato encontró el conjunto, algo sencillo pero cálido para el clima que se desenvolvía.

Entonces llego a su mente una escena similar en su mente, cuando él estaba en el extranjero. Donde el residía nevaba y vaya que lo hacia, pero era muy agradable ver aquello en esa fecha…, de menos hasta que se acordaba que significaba para el,…24 de dic.

Calles blancas, adornos y niños jugando, el echo de estar solo en aquel alejado lugar tan diferente a su natalidad no ayudaba en nada, cada esquena cada calle, cada edificio, parques y rincones recordaba lo lejos que estaba de aquella persona y la razón por la cual no podía ni debía volver, fueron momentos duros los que paso entere tanta gente extasiada por las fechas. Entonces en medio de su depresión viro el rostro a una vitrina, ahí en un aparador como llamándolo estaba un articulo que solo le undio mas en su dolor personal, era un artefacto que hubiese deseado regalar en esas fechas pero, ya no podía hacerlo, sin embargo a querer salir de ahí, vio de nuevo el aparador y entes de reaccionar ya estaba comprándolo y saliendo de ahí.

¿Donde es que lo dejo? Recordaba perfectamente haberlo envuelto, después de observarle un buen rato, tristemente peso en regalarlo a la primera persona que le viniese en mente pero, el darlo a alguien mas le lastimaba en demasía aun mas que el saber que nunca mas vería la luz del día. Al final no tuvo el valor para reconocer que por mucho que le agradara deshacerse de él no podía hacerlo al saber para quien había sido destinado; ese sesillo presente le hería en lo mas hondo de su ser pero, no poda deshacerse de él como no podía deshacerse de su recuerdo, así que aquel paquete envuelto en papel lila termino arrumbado muchos años en un armario, degradándose poco a poco en ese obscuro lugar como lo hacia su corazón…

~¿Será que lo olvide al mudarme?~

Mediata el paradero de aquel paquete que cuido con esmero tantos años, sin embargo pronto su temor termino. Ahí, si, estaba en aquella caja que guardaba gran parte de sus pertenecías de aquellos años, levanto esta y hurgo un poco entre recuerdos y de mas artículos significativos para el, si, ahí estaba, un poco envejecido pero estaba a salvo. Lo miro detenidamente y sin notarlo una sonrisilla cálida se desenvolvió en su rostro, sin embargo antes de revelar a un joven similar a chico que era hace 10 años unos golpes se asomaron en su puerta y del nerviosismo solo alcanzo a tirar su chaqueta encima y acercarse molesto a encarar a quien le fastidiaba…

-que es lo que te sucede?, te escucho perfectamente, como todos los vecinos!-

-considerando que padeces de sordera ocasional preferí no arriesgarme- miro por encima de su hombro y vio el desbarajuste que era se apartamento-…¿ya estas listo?-

-tsk, no me dejaras ¿cierto?-

-no, ahora vámonos-

-espera, deja tomo mi chamarra-

-tsk, lleva también un gorro, esta nevando-

-ok, deja voy a ver donde esta-

Y salió en dirección a su armario.

Su visitante de momento miro con tranquilidad el lugar y entre su cavilación descubrió la chaqueta del inquilino del lugar, pensó en tomarla para ahorra tiempo, así que simplemente la tomo pero, al levantarla un paquete salió rodando, quedando a sus pies…

-…- lo levanto algo curioso, deduciendo que tenia algunos años en reserva, lo iba a colocar donde lo había encontrado cuando claramente pudo reconocer su nombre, de menos el pasado, en aquel presente. Algo dudativo lo inspecciono y percibió que en efecto era para el…

Lo abrió con cuidado pudiendo observar su contenido.

El dueño del apartamento salió ignorante de la situación y se acercó al otro pretendiendo que ya salieran pero…

-oye, ya lo tengo va….waaaaaaaaaa, ¿que estas haciendo?, déjame!-

Lo sujeto con la misma delicadeza que en muchas otras ocasiones, le inmovilizo en el suelo y sin previo aviso dispuso de su cuerpo como siempre.

Ritsu no podía entender que es lo que pasaba ni mucho menos y sabía que de momento no iba a obtener respuesta así que se dejo llevar por esa oleada de sensaciones confusas y pensamientos incoherentes que se desenvolvían en su corazón, dejándose absorber por las carisias de esa persona y perdiendo la conciencia al son de su respiración.

Al cabo que avanzo la tarde el momento de salir se hizo cada vez más lejano. Dentro del apartamento en el lecho que ocupaban ambos no había palabra ni ruido alguno, estaban como siempre abrazados o mas bien uno lo acorralaba impidiéndole huir, aquel de cabellos obscuros dormitaba a su lado, exhausto e increíblemente apacible, le miro tímido unos segundos y a la primera reacción de este desvió la mirada encontrándose con un artefacto muy conocido en la mano de él, avergonzado se hundió en las cobijas y deseo que la tierra se lo tragara, mas aunque estaba consumido por el bochorno agradecía que ese objeto hubiese visto la luz del día nuevamente y aun mas que ello, que estuviese en posesión de la persona para quien fue destinado.

^^ Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les gustase amm, feliz navidad y si me regalaran un review yo sería feliz :3

Atte: diáspora 66


End file.
